1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to video and audio device programming, charging, and vending and, in particular, to a system and method for programming and charging one or more personal audio/video devices.
2. Related Art
Audio and video signals are generated from a plurality of sources during many events. For example, at an auto race, television crews usually position cameras at various locations within view of a race track. These cameras generate video signals defining views of the race track from various perspectives. In addition, microphones positioned at various locations generate audio signals defining different sounds at the auto race. For example, microphones may be located close to the race track to receive sounds produced by the vehicles participating in the race, and microphones may be located close to television commentators to receive the comments of the commentators as they observe and comment on the race.
One of the video signals and one or more of the audio signals are usually selected and combined together at a television station to form a combined video/audio signal. This signal is then modulated and transmitted so that users having a television can receive the combined signal via the television. The television demodulates the combined signal and displays an image defined by the video signal on a display screen and reproduces the sounds defined by the audio signals via speakers. Therefore, the sights and sounds of the race can be viewed and heard via the television.
In addition, one or more of the audio signals, such as audio signals defining the comments of radio commentators, are usually selected and modulated at a radio station to form a radio signal. This radio signal is then transmitted as a wireless signal so that users having radios can receive the signal via a radio. The radio demodulates the signal and reproduces the sounds defined by the radio signal via speakers.
However, users viewing and/or hearing the sights and sounds of the race via televisions and/or radios are not usually given the opportunity to select which video and/or audio signals are modulated and transmitted to the television and/or radio. Therefore, the user is only able to receive the signals modulated and transmitted to the television and/or radio, even though the user may prefer to receive the other audio and/or video signals that are generated at the auto race.
Spectators who actually attend the auto race are usually given more options to view and/or hear the sights and/or sounds of the race from different perspectives. In this regard, a plurality of monitors are usually located at particular locations in the stadium. As used herein, “stadium” shall be defined to mean any non-movable structure having a large number (i.e., thousands) of seats, wherein an event occurs at (i.e., within a close proximity of) the seats such that spectators sitting in the seats can view the event. An “event” is any occurrence viewed by a spectator.
Each monitor within the stadium receives one of the aforementioned video signals and displays an image defined by the received video signal to many of the spectators. However, the monitor does not always display a desirable perspective with respect to each spectator in the stadium, and the monitor is often not located in an inconvenient location for many of the spectators. In this regard, many of the spectators often must leave their seats (or other locations) in the stadium and go to a location where the spectators, along with other spectators, can view the monitor displaying the desired perspective. The spectators viewing the monitor often do not have control over which image is displayed by the monitor.
A way to address this need is with personal audio/video devices for use by spectators at an event or for use in association with an event. However, stadiums have varying audio and video frequencies available for use in connection with various events. Different stadiums in different geographical locations will also have different audio and video frequencies available for transmission in connection with the events.
Accordingly, there exists a need to alter or program the audio and video frequencies used by audio/video devices to ensure that one or more audio/video devices are able to receive the proper audio and video frequencies at each stadium and event. Similarly, after each use, an audio/video device may need to be charged before its next use. Accordingly, a need exists for providing and system and method for charging one or more audio/video device between uses.